The present invention relates to a steep angle conveyor for transporting bulk materials from ground at one level to ground at another level, which conveyor includes a bridge structure and an endless conveyor belt.
German Pat. No. 740,232 discloses a conveyor for transporting bulk materials from one plane to another plane. The bridge of this conveyor is supported at two points of its upper end and by way of a rotary connection on a tracked vehicle and at its lower end at one point and by way of a ball joint on another tracked vehicle, with the ball joint permitting longitudinal displacement of the bridge relative to the tracked vehicle. If longitudinal displacement of the bridge with respect to the tracked vehicle is required, either the support moves out of the center plane of the tracked vehicle or the bridge support slides beyond this connection. In the former case, the tractor chains are stressed eccentrically which requires excess dimensions, while in the latter case, energy is required to displace the bridge in the direction toward the upper plane relative to the lower tracked vehicle and to raise the lower end as a whole.
Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 942,079 discloses a steep angle conveyor which includes a vertical tower structure and an articulatedly supported essentially horizontal bridge structure thereabove. However, the number of parts in this structure makes it more expensive.